


[podfic] Avenger

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel 616 (New Avengers)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly





	[podfic] Avenger

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14977) by solarcat05. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.02 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Marvel/Avenger.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

 **Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/avenger)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

 **Length** : 00:02:12


End file.
